Le mariage de mon meilleur ami
by veronique2
Summary: Le général fait une proposition étonnante à André. Oscar/Andre
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: Le mariage de mon meilleur ami

CATEGORIE: romance/humoir

COUPLE (s): Andre/Oscar

REVIEWS: Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: adolescent.

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Chapitre 1

Monsieur de Jarjayes était avec André qu'il avait convoqué à son bureau.

« C'est ainsi, en se présentant à ce bal dans son uniforme, elle m'a bien fait comprendre sa décision. Bien ! qu'il en soit ainsi, elle ne se mariera pas puisque tel est son désir. »

André ne disait rien. Il était content d'apprendre que le Général avait renoncé au projet insensé de marier Oscar.

« Oh André, je m'étais habitué à cette idée, vous savez, un mariage dans cette maison, entendre bientôt les petits pas de petits enfants. Toutes mes filles sont si loin et je ne les vois que rarement. Elles m'ont fuis, j'en ai conscience maintenant »

Le général était au bord des larmes.

«Général » dit André avec compassion.

« Il ne me reste plus que toi, maintenant, toi que j'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, André. Tu es un homme maintenant et quel homme tu es devenu, comme je suis fier »

« Merci Général »

« André, tu ne dois pas te sacrifier à Oscar comme tu l'as toujours fait à ma demande »

« Ce n'est pas un sacrifice Monsieur, j'aime ma vie »

« Je sais, mais tu as le droit au bonheur, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te marier André. Si ma fille veut rester mon fils, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais toi mon fils, tu m'apporteras ce bonheur. »

« Comment ? » André interloqué.

« Cela faisait aussi un moment que j'y pensais, en fait, André, depuis l'année qui suit ton arrivée, chaque mois, j'ai mis de l'argent de côté pour toi, ton avenir, ta famille et puisqu'Oscar me fait défaut, je vais y rajouter sa dote. Tu n'es pas noble André mais tu en possède maintenant la fortune financière. La semaine prochaine, il y aura un grand bal au château où tu pourras choisir tes prétendantes »

« Vous… vous êtes sérieux. »

« Très »

« Mais monsieur, je ne suis pas noble »

« Certes, mais l'on m'a rapporté o combien les jeunes demoiselles nobles t'apprécient et puis tu as des qualités de cœur incomparable de plus, maintenant tu es très riche. Tu prendras le titre de noblesse de ta future épouse. Crois moi André, tu es un meilleur parti et même plus riche que certains nobles. J'ai déjà eu des échos très favorables. Les temps changent.,je t'accorde que ce ne sera pas les demoiselles de la Grande noblesse mais de la Baronne à la comtesse, toutes les jeunes filles en âge de se marier sont impatientes d'être à ce bal. »

« Monsieur, c'est un grand honneur mais je ne désire pas me marier » fit André

« Suffit mon fils, j'ai déjà du accepter un refus de ma fille, vous, vous allez m'obéir et penser à votre grand-mère qui aimerait connaitre avant sa mort ses petits enfants. Je vous relève de votre service auprès D'oscar. Le duc de Breuil a accepter votre démission des gardes françaises que je lui ai remise en votre nom. Et pour le bien de tous , et surtout le votre, vous allez vous marier ! » conclut t'il d'un ton autoritaire.

Le général prit André dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux.

« Mon enfant » dit t'il.

André sorti abasourdi. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Et pourquoi n'avait t'il pas plus protester que cela ? Le général l'avait ému. Le général avait cotiser toute sa vie pour lui. C'était un peu son père aussi.

Oscar l'attendait dans le salon.

« Alors que te voulait t'il ? J'espère qu' il n'a pas essayé de te reparler mariage en te demandant de me convaincre »

André prit la bouteille de vin est bu au goulot.

« Oscar, il m'a ordonné de me marier ! Il m'a doté ! et il a organise un bal où je pourrais rencontrer toutes mes prétendantes. »

« Tu plaisantes André, tu me fais une blague, c'est cela ? » Oscar se mit à rire mais André ne riait pas.

« Non Oscar, tu connais ton père… »

Le rire d'Oscar s'éteint brusquement lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il n'y avait la pas une pointe d'humour.

« André » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire alors que celui-ci se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

Il y eut un long silence entre les deux amis.

« Que compte tu faire pour échapper aux ordres de mon père ? » dit finalement Oscar.

« Qu'est ce qui te dit que je veux échapper à ses ordres Oscar… » dit André pensif.

« Il n'y a pas encore quelques mois, tu me déclarais ton amour alors… » fit Oscar gênée.

« Oui, et il n'est pas réciproque alors je peux bien me marier après tout. L'idée n'est pas si bête. »

Oscar s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil.

« Mais tu ne vas pas épouser une femme sans amour ? »

« Bien sur que non, c'est bien pour cela qu'il y aura le bal, pour faire connaissance, je trouverais bien, une femme avec laquelle je pourrais développer des sentiments. Bien sûr Oscar, ils ne pourront jamais être aussi profonds et intenses que ceux que je te porte. Tu es l'amour de ma vie mais je dois me résigner »

Les paroles d'André avait fait bondir son cœur.

André se leva

« Bon, la nuit porte conseille, je verrais cela demain »

Oscar ne trouvait pas le sommeil. André se marier ? Il n'y pensait pas sérieusement, il devait être sous le choc de la décision de son père. Son père ! Décidément, personne n'était à l'abri avec lui.

« De toute façon qui voudrait bien épouser André ! Il va déchanter quand il va voir le nombre de laiderons poudrés. »

Le lendemain, Oscar arrivait en cuisine. Elle était décontractée. Elle s'installa face à André.

«Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur Oscar » fit André un peu désappointé.

« J'ai repensé à cette histoire de mariage et je me suis dit que peut être tu te faisais des illusions… »

« En quoi ? »

« Si tu t'attends à un parterre de jeunes filles belles et en fleurs…Tu risques d'être déçu »

« Tu insinues que je suis trop moche pour plaire a de belles femmes » dit t'il vexé.

« Eh bien, non, mais tu n'es pas tout de même pas noble, plus très jeune et… »

« Borgne ! » jeta t'il d'un ton glacial

Oscar se figea, elle ne pensait pas à cela. Elle allait parler de son caractère pas toujours facile et ses petites habitudes qui pouvaient exaspérer.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de démentir. André se leva

« Saches ma chère Oscar, que je n'attache pas d'importance à l'apparence, tu devrais être la première à le reconnaitre vu que malgré tout, je suis tombé amoureux de toi »

Oscar prit son deuxième « seau d'eau glacé » en quelques secondes.

« Oui l'amour est aveugle, tu devrais le savoir, et en plus je suis borgne, ce qui doit pas arranger mon cas en ce qui te concerne »

Oscar avait mise KO en trois coups. Mais comme ci ceci ne suffisait pas, le seigneur prit soin de l'achever quand grand-mère et le général arrivèrent guillerets avec deux énormes sacs.

« Père ? » dit Oscar « Mais qu'est ce que cela ? »

« Des lettres d'amour et des portraits pour André ! l'Annonce qu'il cherchait une fiancée à encore mieux marchée que prévu. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir inviter toutes ses jeunes femmes. André va devoir faire une présélection »

André avait un large sourire. Il ouvrit un sac et en sortit quelques portraits pelle mêle. Ils les montra avec fierté avec Oscar. Les jeunes femmes étaient jeunes et ravissantes comme le printemps.

« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser Père, mais André et moi avons un service à prendre. »

« Ah, André ne vous à pas dit mon fils »

« Avec tout cela , j'avoue que non, j'ai oublié » fit André.

« De quoi ? » interrogea Oscar.

« André n'est plus à votre service, ni même aux gardes françaises. Mon très cher ami , le duc de Breuil a tout arrangé. André est un gentilhomme maintenant, il n'est plus votre valet ni votre soldat »

« Très bien » fit Oscar en sortant tel une tornade. A peine fut t'elle arrivée dans la cour du château qu'un carrosse venait d'arriver. Avec étonnement, Elle vit Fersen en sortir.

« Ah Oscar ! »

« Fersen mais que faites vous la de si bon matin »

« Je suis venue aussitôt que j'ai appris la nouvelle. »

« Quelle nouvelle ? »

« André cherche une épouse »  
« Ah, et quel rapport avec vous ? »

« Je viens apporter en main propre, une lettre, un portrait et une broderie que ma sœur à fait spécialement. Elle y a passée toute sa nuit. Quand elle a su pour André, elle m'a confiée sa secrète passion pour lui et j'accoure donc en espérant qu'il invitera Sofia à faire partie des heureuses élues pour le bal. »

Oscar fut cette fois terrassée.

« Qui sait Oscar , nos deux familles, vont peut être s'unir » dit Fersen d'un sourire éclatant.

Oscar était à la caserne et passa la matinée à maltraiter ses hommes. Quoi qu'ils fassent ce n'était pas assez bien, pas assez rapide.

« On sent la différence quand son toutou n'est pas là » dit Yvan.

« Je vous ai dit d'arrêter d'appeler André le toutou » fit Alain menaçant.

« Bah quoi, toi aussi Alain, tu vas changer de camps ? » dit Michel.

« SILEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE » hurla Oscar.

"Sacré Organe qu'il a là quand même ce colonel » dit Lasalle.

« Je crois que seul André pourrait nous confirmer cette constatation » Dit Alain.

« Moi, je dis que tu te fais des illusions Alain » dit Yvan

« Je suis près à mettre parier ma solde du mois prochain en plus ! » dit Alain.

« Pari tenu » dit Yvan qui ne vit pas arriver sur lui la brute qu'il avait pour colonel et qu'il l'envoya valser dans le décor.

« Je vous avez demandé le silence ! » cria Oscar.

Plus tard, Alain entra dans le bureau de son colonel.

« Colonel, je voulais prendre des nouvelles d'André. Pourquoi n'est t'il pas venu ? »

« Il ne fait plus parti de la garde, Alain, il va se marier » dit Oscar en cassant sa plume qu'elle venait de trop appuyer sur le papier.

« Il va se marier !! » Dit Alain choqué.

« Oui ! »

« Avec une femme ? »

Oscar tourna la tête surprise.

« Bien sur, avec qui voulez vous d'autre qu'il se marie ! »

« Oh ! bah ca pour une surprise ! Moi qui croyait que..oh non, et dire que j'ai parié ma solde la dessus »

« Je ne comprends pas un traitre au mot de ce que vous dites. Parlez plus clairement Alain. »

« Bah, j'étais sur qu'André était plus intéressé par les hommes que par les femmes, vous voyez…Faut dire qu'il vous regarde pas comme…ah pis j'ai parié ma solde la dessus en plus » répéta t'il dépité.

Le choc passé Oscar fut prise de fous rires.

« Ah non , vous êtes trop drôle. Croyez moi, André aime les femmes ! Aucun doute la dessus ; André préférant les hommes, c'est hilarant ! »

« Ah et pour vous Colonel ? Homme ou femme ?» dit Alain profitant de l'hilarité de son supérieur

« Les hommes quelle question » dit t'elle tout en riant puis réalisant soudain sa bévue, blanchit comme un linge.

« Je le savais, j'aurais toujours gagné ce pari là ! »

Oscar se leva.

« Attendez, Alain, je vous interdis de répéter ! Je me suis trompée, j'aime les femmes bien entendu »

« Oui oui c'est ça ! Maintenant je comprend mieux votre mauvaise humeur, vous avez un penchant pour André mais voila, il va se marier avec une femme et donc … »

« Alain de Soisson ! Je vais vous mettre aux arrêts Si vous proférez de telles absurdités»

« Oh vous inquiétez pas, je dirais rien » fit t'il en faisant un petit clin d'œil et passant ses deux mains derrière la tête. « Moi, je dis que vous devriez pas perdre de temps et lui dire vos sentiments colonel, parce qu'il aime peut être les femmes, mais ca tombe il est aussi porté sur les hommes parce que tout de même, il y a des mots et des attitudes qui ne trompent pas.Moi je dis que tout n'est peut être pas perdu pour vous »

« Allez vous en! dehors ! DEHORS » cria Oscar.

« Oh là ! je voulais juste être amical » Dit Alain en partant.

Oscar ne sortit pas de son bureau de la journée. Normalement, elle devait rester dormir à la caserne mais elle décida de faire cette semaine, des allers et retours.

Pendant ce temps au château, André avait trié son courrier d'admiratrices avec le général et grand-mère.. Il avait promis à Fersen que Sofia feraient bien évidemment partie des invités.

C'était la fin de journée et il était encore en colère contre Oscar.

« Mon petit » fit Grand-mère. Je t'ai préparé un grand bain parfumé. Qu'il faudra que tu prennes tous les jours. »

« C'est une gentille façon grand-mère de me signifier que je pue…Alors que tu sais que je prends plus de bains que certaines grandes dames de la cour… »

« Non, ce n'est pas cela mon fils, mais ce bain est spécial, il va adoucir ta peau fatiguée par ces années de travail. Normalement c'est un bain que je prépare pour Oscar uniquement . Mais vu les circonstances. Je me suis dit que tu le méritais toi aussi »

« C'est gentil » dit André.

Quels instants plus tard. André rentra doucement dans la grande et profonde baignoire.

« C'est très chaud L'eau est toute opaque , on dirait que je me baigne dans du lait »

« Oui ! Allez, je suis grande princesse aujourd'hui et je viendrais te frotter le dos d'ici une demie heure »

« Merci Grand-mère »

Grand-mère quitta la pièce. André se relaxait dans son bain.

Pendant ce temps Oscar entrait dans sa chambre épuisée quand elle sentit les agréables senteurs de son bain de relaxation.

« Oh grand-mère, c'est gentil d'avoir penser a moi » dit t'elle tout haut.

Elle se changea et entourée d'une serviette se rendit à la salle de bain par son couloir privé.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne vit pas André car celui si faisait de l'apnée sous l'eau opaque. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette et commença son amorce du pied droit dans la baignoire.

Oscar avait donc un pied dans la baignoire et elle sentit quelque chose. Quant à André lui aussi senti un étrange contact contre sa jambe, ce qui le fit brusquement émerger.

Oscar sursauta à l'apparition d'André et elle dérapa aussitôt pour se retrouver la tête la première dans la baignoire. Elle était tout contre André, sa poitrine appuyée sur son torse. Sa tête au creux de son cou et son ventre tout contre la virilité tendue de son ami.

Les deux amis étaient sous le choc. Oscar paniquée se releva brusquement, dévoilant à un André sans voix, ses formes féminines. Lorsqu'elle aperçut que celui-ci la fixait. Elle s'assis de nouveau dans le bain. L'eau opaque la protéger de toute intrusion du regard.

« Mais tu pourrais pousser tes grandes jambes ! » hurla t'elle.

André se replia pour laisser un peu de place à Oscar qui était rouge cramoisi.

« Espèce de pervers ! tu aurais pu fermer les yeux ! » cria t'elle ses bras cachant sa poitrine.

André était toujours muet. Etait t'il en train de rêver ? »

« Mais tu vas dire quelque chose !! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon bain ? »

Non il ne rêvait pas.

«Oscar, c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question…Grand-mère m'a préparé ce bain spécialement, tu n'étais pas sensée revenir… »

« Ah…Bon ! » fit t'elle désarmée par la situation.

André ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je ne vois pas ce que la situation a de si plaisant… » dit Oscar

« Toi, peut être pas mais moi si… » Fit André.

« Comment oses tu profiter de la situation !! » s'énerva t'elle.

« Excuses moi Oscar, mais je serais bien bête de ne pas le faire »

« André, tu vas fermer les yeux, le temps que je sorte de là ! »

« Non »

« Comment ? » fit Oscar outragée.

« Pourquoi, je fermerai les yeux, alors que c'est toi qui vient t'exhiber et me déranger pendant mon bain »

« Mais enfin ! André ! Tu ne vas pas me regarder sortir de l'eau, je suis nue ! »

« J'ai vu et senti » fit André avec un sourire coquin.

« André ! Je veux ta parole que tu ne me regarderas pas »

« Je te la donnerai pas »

« Mais enfin c'est inadmissible ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je suis une femme… » Oscar n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'interrompu.

« Ah oui , c'est nouveau…Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu allais devenir le plus impitoyable des hommes. Alors pourquoi je devrais fermer les yeux devant un homme, sa nudité de me gêne pas ! »

« André Grandier ! ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi !! »

« Il faut savoir Oscar, tu veux qu'on te traite comme un homme mais au moindre petit inconvénient, tu veux que l'on se rappelle que tu es une femme ».

« Si je n'étais pas en situation de faiblesse dont tu profites lâchement je te ferais rentrer ses paroles dans la gorge. »

« Oui mais tu ne peux pas » Dit André avec assurance. Il saisit l'éponge qui était prés de lui et la montra à Oscar.

« Tu veux que je te frotte le dos ? »

« Raaaaaaaaaaaah » fut le seul cri de frustration qu'Oscar put sortir. « Très bien, si je ne peux pas sortir c'est toi qui va sortir en premier »

« Tu es sure Oscar ? »

« Oui »

Sans attendre qu'Oscar puisse se préparer , il s'érigea de l'eau, révélant sa nudité devant son amie d'enfance qui venait d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son magnifique corps d'homme.

« Andréééééééééé ! » cria t'elle en fermant immédiatement les yeux.

« Qui a-t-il Oscar ? Oh serais je le premier homme que tu vois nu ? » dit 'il faussement étonné .

« Tu vas me le payer cher » dit Oscar qui même les yeux fermés continuait de voir l'image d'André dans son esprit.

« Franchement, tu peux te rincer l'œil Oscar, profite. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout » dit André.

« Je te déteste »

André prit une serviette et commença à se sécher. Oscar qui n'entendait plus de bruit, ouvra un œil et vit la splendide paires de fesses d'André alors que celui-ci s'essuyait le dos.  
« Ah ! mais tu ne pourrais pas te dépêcher » se plaignait t'elle en refermant aussi l'œil.

« J'ai tout mon temps Oscar. Pas toi ? »

Oscar ne répondit pas. C'est alors que la voix de Grand-mère retentit.

« André, je rentre, je viens pour te frotter le dos. »

A ses mots et au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait Oscar plongea en apnée au fond de la

baignoire.

A suivre.

Grand-mère entra.

« Oh mais André ! tu es déjà sorti du bain… Tu n'es pas rester longtemps »

Grand-mère arrêta son regard sur le corps nu de son petit fils.

« Ah mon petit, comme tu as bien grandi ! quel bel homme tu es devenu ! Si je n'étais pas ta grand-mère et si j'avais eu quelques dizaines d'années en moins… »

« Oh non Grand-mère ! je veux pas attendre ça ! » dit André grimaçant.

Sous l'eau, à ces paroles, Oscar avait bien failli boire la tasse.

« Bon tu me laisses maintenant » demanda t'il.

« Je suis si fière de toi ! Tu vas me donner de beaux petits enfants ! ce moment est enfin proche ! Si tu savais, comme cela me fait plaisir. Je craignais que tu ne veuilles pas te marier. Je commençais à m'inquiéter »

« Grand-mère on pourrait parler de tout cela tout a l'heure non ? il faut que je m'habille »

« Oui, mais dis moi, André as-tu déjà quelques préférences ? Tu me laisseras donner mon opinion ?»

« Grand-mère ! » s'impatienta André qui jeta un coup d'œil rapide en direction de la baignoire.

Oscar était au bord l'asphyxie et malgré tout ses efforts si elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle se devait de remonter à la surface. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle reprit brusquement sa respiration.

Grand-mère sursauta et André pâlit.

« Mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Oscar mais que faisais tu dans la baignoire ? »

Grand-mère regardait André avec un air menaçant.

« Grand-mère ne me regarde pas comme ca ! j'y suis pour rien ! c'est Oscar qui est venue me harceler ! C'est pour ca que je suis sorti du bain plutôt que prévu ! Franchement tu ne crois pas qu'elle pourrait être là sous la contrainte quand même. Il s'agit là d'Oscar ! Elle s'y est mise toute seule » dit André.

Grand-mère fixait Oscar.

« Je vais t'expliquer grand-mère » dit la jeune femme.

« C'est du joli Oscar ! Mais je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ca ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Oscar surprise.

« 'Oui grand-mère » fit André « En fait , elle tente de me séduire pour aller raconter a toute mes prétendantes que je suis un homme facile et volage ! Elle est jalouse ! Comme lorsqu'elle a prit mon cheval de bois parce qu'elle le trouvait plus beau que le sien !Où qu'elle a attaqué Isabelle parce que je jouais avec elle Tu te souviens Grand-mère ! Elle l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ment Grand-mère » dit Oscar.

« Oh Oscar ! tu me déçois ! Tu n'es plus une enfant ! » gronda Grand-mère qui cette fois ce permit de donner un coup sur la tête d'Oscar. « Une jeune femme de ton rang ne se conduit pas comme cela ! »

Elle se tourna vers André.

« Ca va, mon petit ? puis regarda Oscar avec colère « tu devrais avoir honte ! Heureusement qu'André n'est pas homme a profité de la situation .Décidément depuis que tu es aux gardes françaises ! je ne te reconnais plus ma fille. Tu as pris des mauvaises manières. »

« C'est la meilleure ! Mais enfin Grand-mère , écoute au moins ce que j'ai à dire ! »

« Oscar, je n'ai rien à écouter, tu n'es pas arrivée là pas miracle ! Estimes toi heureuse que je ne dirais rien à ton père. Il t'enverrai directement dans un couvent ! »

« Tu me paieras ca André ! »

André vint se mettre derrière sa grand-mère.

« Tu vois comme elle est ! elle a pas changée » dit t'il en passant la langue à Oscar.

Oscar fulminait.

« Bon André va finir de t'habiller à l'extérieur, j'ai a parler à Oscar !

André s'exécuta.

« Grand-mère , tu dois comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment… » commença Oscar.

Grand-mère tendit une serviette à Oscar qu'elle saisit.

« Je sais Oscar, mais écoute, André n'aurait pas pu être à tes cotés toute ta vie. C'est une formidable opportunité que lui offre le général et inespérée. Tu as toujours été extraordinairement possessive avec lui. Tu te rend compte que la pauvre Isabelle à toujours la cicatrice de ta morsure après plus de vingt ans»

« Laisse moi parler grand-mère… »

« Non, Oscar tu vas m'écouter. Si tu tiens tant que cela à André, au lieu de lui sauter dessus comme tu viens de le faire. Présentes toi au bal ! Il n' y a plus d'autres solutions »

« Quoi ! Non mais tu n'es pas sérieuse grand-mère, mais enfin écoute moi au moins »

« Je t'aiderai ma petite , car tu as un sacré désavantage »

« Comment ca un désavantage ? » dit Oscar piquée au vif.

« Contrairement à toutes les autres, tu as des manières un peu rustres, et elles sont bien plus jeunes et plus dociles aussi. Sans compter qu'il n'y a plus de mystère entre vous. Il connait par avance tous tes défauts et ils ne sont pas moindres ! »

« Non, mais ca marche dans l'autre sens aussi grand-mère. Tu as vu la manière qu'il a de mangé ton gâteau à la cerise ? Vingt ans qu'il met la cerise sur le coté, puis qu'il découpe sa portion en petites parts triangulaires exactement égales, au millimètres prés, pour finir par avaler la cerise en dernier ! chaque fois le même rituel agaçant parce qu'il prend des heures a avaler sa foutu part »

Grand- mère fixait Oscar.

« Ma petite fille, c'est bien ce que je dis, vous vous connaissez trop bien…Et si tu veux le séduire et pouvoir être à la hauteur des autres, il faut jouer de finesse et dans ce domaine là ma petite tu as tout apprendre.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi , je discute… » dit Oscar qui avait décrétée qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire plutôt que de s'enfoncer encore plus.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, le temps passait lentement pour Oscar. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il était étrange de mener sa vie comme elle en avait l'habitude sans croiser le regard d'André et que cela ne serait pas temporaire mais définitif.

Il avait toujours été là, même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce, elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Elle se sentait vide. Il lui manquait terriblement. Sa présence, sa voix, son regard, ses rires, ses remarques et opinions sur tous les sujets l'avaient toujours accompagnés. Elle soupira.

Elle n'arrivait à rien de constructif dans son travail. Sa tranquillité d'esprit était perturbée.

«C'est pas possible !Mais concentres toi ! » se dit t'elle à elle-même en reprenant sa lecture.

Malgré tout ses efforts, elle n'arriva pas au bout de la première ligne.

Les heures ne défilaient pas et tout son être réclamait la présence d'André. Enfin fut l'heure de partir et cette fois, elle n'allait pas faire d'heures supplémentaires.

Il était impatiente de rentrer . Lorsqu'elle arriva au château. Elle entendit son rire. Elle se dirigea dans le petit salon. Il était avec son père et grand-mère vêtue d'un magnifique ensemble vert bleuté. Il y avait aussi un modéliste et des tas de tissus dans la pièce.

Le général remarqua sa fille .

« Ah Oscar, vous tombez bien mon fils ! Que pensez d'André dans ce vêtement ? »

« Ca sera peut être l'ensemble qu'il portera pour le bal »

Oscar fronça les sourcils.

« André préfère le marron et puis c'est bien moins salissant » dit t'elle courroucée.

« Mais enfin, ma petite »dit Grand-mère « Ce n'est pas le but ici ! »

André n'avait rien dit. Il se demandait pourquoi Oscar semblait fâchée et il ne savait plus trop pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait qu'Oscar en disant cela , avait fait référence à quelque chose, mais il ne se rappelait plus vraiment quoi.

Oscar ne restera pas plus longtemps dans la pièce. Si c'était pour voir cela, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas quitter la caserne.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle retira ses bottes en les jetant. Elle était en colère. Elle se rappelait de cette journée comme si cela avait été hier.

Fersen était paré une nouvelle fois d'une divine tenue.

« Dites moi Fersen, vous portez toujours des vêtements splendide. Quel est donc votre couturier ? »

« Seriez-vous intéressée Oscar ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de porter autre chose que mon uniforme, mais on ne sait jamais » dit t'elle.

Le gentil comte lui donna donc l'adresse de son tailleur. Elle venait d'être promue Colonel et l'envie lui prit d'offrir à André du changement. Elle en avait assez de le voir chaque jour habillé de ses sempiternelles costumes marrons qui se ressemblaient tous. Un peu de couleur lui ferait du bien.

Elle proposa donc l'idée à André.

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes Oscar ? »

« Tu n'en as pas assez de porter toujours la même chose ? » dit Oscar ennuyée « Je suis sûre que des couleurs un peu plus claires… »

« Je préfère le marron ! et puis c'est moins salissant » interrompra André.

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas envie de te faire beau de temps en temps ! de changer ! »

« Envie de me faire beau ? Mais enfin Oscar, pour plaire à qui ? ».

Oscar, en ce temps là n'avait pas trop bien comprit pourquoi , ses paroles ne lui avaient pas plu maintenant elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle, elle l'avait mal prit.

« Quel imbécile ; dire qu'il a osé me dire « Je t'aime depuis que tu m'es apparue dans un éblouissement sans fin !, oui ! ce jours là, il devait pas avoir encore eu l'illumination divine ! »

Oscar sauta sur son lit.

« Et là monsieur qui est sensé m'aimer plus que sa vie, fait des essayages pour plaire à ses prétendantes ! Il se moque de moi ! Parce que même après son « éblouissement sans fin » ce rustre a toujours porté ses foutus ensemble marrons … c'est vrai , si l'uniforme des gardes française n'avait pas été bleu, je ne l'aurais jamais vu porter une autre couleur ! On voit pour qui il fait des efforts… En plus depuis qu'il sait que toutes les jeunes filles sont folles de lui, il il a prit la grosse tête et se permet d'être arrogant ! » Elle prononça cette dernière phrase en songeant à son attitude la veille dans la salle de bain.

Oscar dina seule avec André et elle prit soin d'éviter le sujet du mariage que celui-ci n'aborda pas non plus. Cependant la tempête couvait en elle. Grand –mère apporta le dessert.

« Mon André, je t'ai fait ton gâteau préféré, à la cerise et au chocolat » dit t'elle.

Oscar lança un regard noir. Elle l'avait surement fait exprès.

« Oh c'est adorable grand-mère merci » dit André.

Oscar et André furent servis. Oscar ne voyait plus que la part dans l'assiette de son ami. Sa fourchette s'approcha et il piqua la cerise pour la mettre sur le coté. Ce simple geste annonçant le début d'une manie qu'André possédait depuis qu'il était gamin. Cela la mit hors d'elle. Elle n'allait pas subir aujourd'hui, en plus, l'agression du gâteau à la cerise. André était loin de s'imaginer en découpant sa première petite part en triangle, le sourire aux lèvres, de l'orage qui allait s'abattre sur lui…

« aaaaaaaaah ! j'en ai assez ! Plus de vingt ans que tu manges ce gâteau de la même façon ! » hurla Oscar.

André qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela, sursauta et ruina son deuxième triangle. Il regardait Oscar avec stupeur et incompréhension.

« Mais, enfin, Oscar ! Ca ne va pas ? J'ai bien le droit de manger comme je veux… »

« Non ! ca m'énerve, tu ne peux pas manger comme tout le monde ? »

« Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux avec ma part de gâteau, j'adore le manger comme ca je voudrais pas pourquoi je changerai ! »

« Ah bah oui, pour ce foutu gâteau, tu ne changes pas tes habitudes ! Tu lui restes fidèle ! » vociféra t'elle. « Tu sais quoi ! Ne cherches plus de fiancée, ni l'amour, tu l'as déjà trouvé, il est dans ton assiette ! » dit Oscar.

« Oscar, tu as bu ? »

« Je repars pour la caserne ! Amuses toi bien au bal ! Je plains de tout cœur la malheureuse qui sera élue ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, André vit Oscar vêtue de son uniforme partir. Il n'avait absolument pas comprit la réaction de son amie.

Pour les gardes françaises, se fut une nuit blanche. Leur colonel avait décidé qu'il était bon pour eux de faire des exercices de nuit.

Au petit matin, Alain décida de parler à son supérieur.

« Colonel… Puis je vous suggérer de mettre votre énergie à ramener André auprès de vous plutôt que de martyriser des soldats qui commencent à peine à vous estimer… »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Alain »

« Non, mais ca va bientôt le devenir, si vous continuez comme cela… »

Quelques heures plus tard, Oscar qui contrairement à ses hommes était toujours très réveillée et toujours très en colère, prit une décision.

« Très bien André ! Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…Tu m'as fait vivre un enfer en me déclarant tes sentiments, puis tu m'as provoqué en t'incrustant aux gardes françaises alors que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te voir et tu as fini par avoir ce que tu voulais ! Maintenant il va falloir que tu assumes tes actes » pensa t'elle.

Oscar ne rentra pas de la semaine au château. André était inquiet. Il avait prit la décision d'accepter la proposition du général, en pensant que cela aurait fait réagir Oscar. Certes, elle avait eu quelques réactions envers lui ,mais pas dans le sens qu'il espérait. Elle l'avait insulté, traité de vieux moche et borgne. Le malentendu dans la salle de bain était inespéré mais n'avait pas non plus porter ses fruits comme il aurait aimé. Le voir habillé comme un prince, l'avait laissé froide et son inexplicable colère sur sa façon de manger demeurait un mystère. Pour clôturer le tout , elle était partie. Il se demandait si il avait bien fait d'agir ainsi…Un fol espoir l'avait envahi lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier, y voyant là un message. Un signe qu'il avait du mal comprendre. Dans quel pétrin, venait t'il de se mettre ?

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver au bal des prétendantes : Oscar arriverait, parée de la plus belle robe du royaume de France. La femme Oscar viendrait se présenter à lui pour lui demander de faire d'elle son épouse. André soupira. Il repensait à ce jour où il avait vu Oscar mettre une robe pour Fersen. Comme elle était belle. Si seulement…Il se disait qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'il rêve, pourtant…son imagination reprit le dessus. Oscar, sa belle Oscar, rougissante, lui demandant si elle voulait toujours bien de lui et puis ils danseraient…

André souriait à cette pensée.

Le bal battait était commencé depuis quelques minutes. André était assailli de jeunes et jolies jeune femmes qui lui posaient multiples questions. Sofia de Fersen était l'une des plus motivée et fut la première à décrocher l'honneur d'une danse.

Le général de Jarjayes et Grand-mère veillait au bon déroulement des événements.

« Tout cela me semble très prometteur » dit le militaire.

Sofia avait beau être ravissante, elle ressemblait trop à son frère pour que l'incroyable charme suédois puisse avoir un quelque conque effet sur André. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, voir apparaitre la femme de ses rêves :Oscar.

Le général de Jarjayes était d'excellente humeur et proposa à grand-mère de danser. Grand-mère en fut ravie.

Ils commençaient à peine leur danse que le général s'arrêta.

« Qui à t'il ? Je vous ai marché sur le pied ? »

« Non ,Oscar est là »

« Comment ? »

Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre mais celle ci le devança et dit en lui passant devant :

« Plus tard, j'ai à faire ! père ! »

Oscar se dirigeait vers André d'un pas ferme et rapide. Le jeune homme était de nouveau entourée d'une dizaine de jeunes prétendantes. Oscar écartait sans ménagement les jeunes femme, pour passer.

« Faites-place » dit t'elle.

Les demoiselles était outrées et André reconnut la voix d'Oscar. Il se retourna aussitôt avec un large sourire qui se ferma à la vue de sa bien aimée. Elle était là , devant lui, le regard incisif, et en uniforme.

Oscar regardait les jeunes femmes et dit de sa voix claire et autoritaire.

« Le bal est terminé mesdemoiselles ! Je vous invite à prendre la direction de la sortie ! »

Les jeunes dames murmuraient entre elles que tout cela était scandaleux. Le général de Jarjayes pâlit rien qu'à l'idée de devoir une fois encore devoir fournir des explications et des excuses à tous ses gens. Il le savait, les Jarjayes avait à la cour, une réputation de fous furieux et cela n'allait pas s'arranger après cet événement.

Il fonça vers sa fille.

« Oscar, je vous demande de vous expliquer ! »

« J'ai changé d'avis, je veux me marier »

« Quoi !? Mais enfin, vous changez d'avis comme de chemise mon enfant »

« Tel père, telle fille ! » dit t'elle.

« André, dites quelque chose ? Vous avez le droit de refuser ! C'est votre bal »

« Il a déjà décidé ! il est d'accord ! » dit Oscar

« Mais il n'a rien dit Oscar ! » dit le général.

« C'est à cause de l'émotion » répondit t'elle.

« En fait … » dit André tout de suite interrompu par le général.

« Ah tu vois, Oscar, il veut s'exprimer ! »

Oscar se tourna vers André.

« Amour ! tu m'as voulu , tu m'as ! maintenant les seules explications que je veux entendre c'est comment tu as pu me dire que tu m'aimais et accepter d'en épouser une autre ? » dit Oscar hors d'elle.

« Ah bon ? Vous l'aimez André ? » dit le général, un peu dépassé par les événements.

« C'est-à-dire qu'Oscar, j'espérais que cela te fasse comprendre…Je voulais que tu viennes mais j'avais dans l'idée quelque chose de plus romantique »

« J'ai pensé, figures toi, à mettre une robe, me coiffer, me parfumer, me maquiller … »

« Ah, et pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas fait ? » dit André.

« Je me suis rappelée tes dires mon adoré…, comme quoi tu ne t'attachais pas aux apparences et en particulier chez moi… J'ai donc préférée rester naturelle ! »

André se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Eh bien » fit le général « Vous auriez pu me le dire plutôt , vous savez combien cela coute d'organiser un tel bal ! » cria t'il retrouvant toute son allure autoritaire. « Oscar, vous me rembourserez chaque louis d'or que j'ai dépensé et cette fois, c'est vous qui irez vous confondre en excuse auprès de tous ces gens ! » dit t'il en partant tel une tornade.

« Il a plutôt bien réagit » dit Oscar

« Je m'attendais à pire » confirma André.

Grand-mère osa enfin les approcher.

« Vous allez vraiment vous marier ? »

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix » plaisanta André et reçut simultanément des deux femmes de sa vie un coup sur la tête.

« Aie » cria t'il

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus qu'Oscar et André dans la salle de bal.

« Tu acceptes de danser Oscar » dit t'il en faisant signe à l'orchestre qui était resté , de jouer.

« Avec plaisir » dit Oscar rougissante.

Ils ne firent pas plus de quelques pas de danse qu'Oscar et André s'arrêtèrent pour s'embrasser.

C'est à ce moment Qu'Alain et Yvan entraient dans la pièce. Ils étaient partis peu de temps après Oscar car ils avaient un message urgent à lui remettre.

Les deux hommes restaient muet face au spectacle qu'il voyait. Les jeunes amoureux ne percevaient pas leur présence trop investi dans leur baiser passionné.

« Yvan ! je ramasse mon argent demain ! » dit Alain avec un large sourire.

« J'y crois pas ! Tu avais raison , il sont… »

« Ouais ! » dit Alain béa de satisfaction en pensant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir offrir à sa sœur avec l'argent des paris.

Fin

Voila, je voulais une petite fic lègere et courte. j'espere qu'elle vous a plu.


End file.
